When Nobody's looking
by SatAMNerd15
Summary: Here's a short and creepy story about what Bunny does to people in his spare time.


Hello! Here is a one shot Ouran High School Host Club fan fiction all about Haruhi and Bunny. Enjoy!

When nobody's looking.

Hunny was fast asleep. He had had a huge sugar rush from eating too much cake and he would be as limp as a doll for hours, which was Bunny's symbol to begin the fun.

He slowly crawled out of Hunny's grasp and jumped off the bed and onto the floor, not worried about making a noise since he knew stuffed animals didn't really make any when they hit the ground.

"Time for some fun!" he thought.

Haruhi sighed as she walked towards the third music room.

"Time for another fun filled time with the host club." She thought to herself sarcastically.

She opened the door, finding the room almost completely empty apart from Hunny, who was fast asleep.

"It must be time for his afternoon nap." she thought to herself.

She collapsed onto the sofa and wondered where everyone else was. She was usually the last one to get to the club after class.

"I wonder where everyone else is."

"They all went to get something to eat."

"Oh thanks Bunny………………. What the!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Haruhi slowly turned her head and had the shock of her life when she saw Bunny sitting on the arm rest, laughing at her.

"I must be dreaming. A plush doll is laughing at me. There's too much pressure with being a host…"

Bunny stood up, leaned forward and hugged Haruhi.

"I understand. You should eat more cake Haruhi. You'd be a lot happier."

Haruhi stood up and pulled Bunny off her. She looked over at Hunny, who was still fast asleep.

"This can't be happening."

Bunny jumped down to the floor and pointed his hand up at Haruhi.

"You're being so mean. I'll show you!"

Bunny clapped her ears together and suddenly Haruhi began to shrink.

"What's happening to me?!?!?!?"  
"I'm gonna make you feel happy Haruhi!"

She stopped shrinking as she just became shorter than Bunny. She looked around and began to feel woozy. Everything around her was so big. Her head started spinning and within seconds she had passed out on the floor. The last thing she heard was Bunny's laughter.

Haruhi woke up in a strange room. It was completely huge, with sky blue wall paper and carpeting that had random letters of the alphabet spread out everywhere. She stood up and found her clothes were all missing.

"What the? Where are my clothes?"

She heard laughter behind her and saw Bunny there, holding her Ouran high uniform.

"They're right here, but I don't think they'd suit a doll so I'm gonna get rid of them."

Haruhi walked towards the rabbit with her fist outstretched.

"First of all, you're a really twisted plush doll! Secondly, what makes you think you have the right to kidnap people and steal their clothes? And thirdly, what the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm not a doll!"

Bunny nodded and grinned.

"Sure you are. Just look at yourself.

Haruhi grudgingly stared at her body and then tried to stop herself from fainting again. Her body was still skin coloured, but all her fingers and toes had fused together and her elbows and knees were completely gone. She stared down at her torso and was nearly sick when she saw what had happened to her. She heard Bunny laughing his head off.

"Don't worry; dolls don't go to the bathroom anyway."

Haruhi tried to walk forward. She managed to keep her footing, nut all her bones felt like they were made of cotton wool. She looked forward and saw Bunny lying still on the floor.

"What are you doing now you crazy rabbit?"

Bunny winked and pointed his paw behind Haruhi.

"You'd better lie down Haruhi, the fun's about to start."

Haruhi gulped, and then turned around. She saw about ten toddlers running towards her. She felt vibrations on the floor coming from their running, causing her to loose her balance and fall to the floor. Within seconds, the toddlers had reached them and Haruhi found herself being picked up by a small brown haired girl.

"Yay! New dolly!"

"Oh god." Haruhi thought to herself.

After what seemed like an eternity, there was a bell and the toddlers all dropped their toys and ran back out of the room. Haruhi shook her head, and then cringed at the thought of what she had just gone through.

"We played dress up……"

"Did you have fun?"

Haruhi looked over and saw Bunny walking towards her with a huge grin on his face. She ran up to him and squeezed her hands around his neck. He just laughed.

"It's a little hard for dolls to strangle each other Haruhi. We don't breathe."

"Whatever sick point you wanted to make Bunny you made so change me back right now!"

Bunny stared at her, confused.

"What? You don't like being a doll?"

Haruhi stared at him as if he had just drooled all over his fur.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I ENJOY BEING A DOLL?!?!?!??!?!?! CHANGE ME BACK!"

Bunnie laughed weakly, and then a worried expression appeared on his face.

"Well…. That could be a problem…."

Haruhi threw him on the floor in rage.

"What?!?!?!?!?"

Bunnie sighed as he stood himself up.

"Well, I guess I didn't really think this through too well…."

"What do you mean? You _can_ change me back right?"

Bunnie walked backwards, and then clapped his ears together again."

"Gotta go! Bye Haruhi!"

With that he was gone. Haruhi collapsed onto the floor.

"This has to be a dream….. It has to be…."

She tried to blink to wake herself up and was shocked to find she didn't have any eyelids to blink with.

"Oh god…"

"Here she is! I found her!"

Haruhi felt herself being lifted off the ground by the girl from earlier. She suddenly found herself unable to move. She had gone completely limp.

"I should remember to put my toys away."

She carried Haruhi towards a toy box and opened it up. Haruhi prayed that she would wake up and it would all be a dream, but she soon found herself plummeting onto a pile of toys all clumped on top of one another. As she saw the toy box lid closing, Haruhi felt a smile forming on her face. A smile that would never change, ever.

Hunny woke up and smiled when he saw Bunny sitting on the table waiting for him. He picked him up, and then noticed a small uniform in his paw. He sighed when he realised what had happened.

"Bunny, what have I told you about turning people into dolls?"

Hunny tried to stay mad, but soon found himself laughing as he ran out of the third music room to find the other host club members.

"Oh well. I'm sure Haru – Chan's fine."

Somewhere, covered in toys on all ends, dressed up in a frilly bright yellow dress, unable to change her facial expression and unable to physically move, all Haruhi could do was think to herself.

"Damn. Only two minutes until playtime….."

This was a one shot that I wrote in half an hour. I just finished my homework and I needed to unwind. I hope you enjoyed it : )


End file.
